Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly to a chip on film type semiconductor package.
As a low production cost and a high performance of a display device such as liquid crystal display (LCD) panel have been required, an integration rate of pixels of the display device has been increased.
Therefore, as a pitch of a driver IC chip for controlling each of the pixels in the display device has been minimized, semiconductor packages have been developed variously.
Semiconductor type packages such as a tape carrier package (TCP), a chip on glass (COG), and a chip on film (COF) are generally used to the display device.
Since the 1990's, the COF type semiconductor package has been mainly used to improve productivity and reduce production cost as a general semiconductor type package.
The COF type semiconductor package is a new semiconductor package for minimizing a driver IC chip of the display device.
As a driving frequency of TVs and monitors has increased from 60 Hz to 120 Hz, a driving load of the driver IC chip has been increased, thereby increasing heat of the driver IC chip. The increased heat is issued as a problem.
Korean Patent No. 10-0771890 discloses a method for addressing such a concern on the increasing heat of the driver IC chip.
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of a conventional COF type semiconductor package 100.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional COF type semiconductor package 100 includes a driver IC chip 103, a bump 106, a plurality of leads 102, an under-fill layer 107, a film 101, a heat pad 104 and an insulation tape 105.
The film 101 is flexible and coupled to the driver IC chip 103 through the plurality of leads 102 and the bump 106.
The plurality of leads 102 are formed over the film 101 separately from each other and one ends of the leads 102 are disposed to be concentrated in a central region.
In space between the driver IC chip 103 and the film 101, the under-fill layer 107 is filled to stably fix the driver IC chip 103 and the flexible film 101.
The heating pad 104 is formed over an opposite side of the film 101 contacting with the leads 102 by an adhesive member (not shown).
The heating pad 104 radiates a heat generated by operation of the driver IC chip 103 through the under-fill layer 107 and the leads 102. The heating pad 104 may include a metal material such as aluminum (Al).
As described above, since the conventional COF type semiconductor package 100 includes the heating pad 104 including the metal material, the conventional COF type semiconductor package 100 is inflexibility.
Furthermore, since the conventional COF type semiconductor package 100 includes the heating pad 104 including the metal material, the additional insulating tape 105 is essential for an insulation treatment of the heating pad 104. It is provided to inconvenient fabrication process of the COF type semiconductor package 100.
Also, since the heating pad 104 becomes less flexible, the leads 102 are easily broken as the heating pad 104 becomes thicker.